


The Soundless Song

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Johnlock dancing prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soundless Song

The last rays of sun cross the room

And the dim light hides your face,

You do not see me and I take advantage of your obliviousness.

The wedding is over and the night has been long

And as you loose your tie, and so do I,

I observe you dancing to a soundless song.

You stop at last, meeting my greedy eyes

And to my surprise you raise your hand,

You come closer and you take mine.

We sway across our private dancefloor, and our shadows dance,

Reflecting our hearts;

The clock ticks but time does not pass.

And I feel your breath whispering on my neck,

And my hairs prickle up with the intimacy

But you do not stop, you dance with me.

I do not know where this will lead us

I do not know who I am anymore, nor do I care.

Right now, our bodies move to a silent song,

And to silent words, only the two of us can share.


End file.
